Peach Beginnings
by SilverMoonGoldMoon
Summary: ever wonder when the mario bros met the princess?  here's where you find out!


Peach Beginnings

"Wow, this is a really **big **place," she turned around in amazement.

"Not the biggest, but big enough for your family," the realestate lady motioned toward the girl's foster family. Sadness filled the sixteen-year-old's eyes as she thought about her murdered family, her **real** family.

"She's an orphan," Mrs. Stevens corrected.

'Oh, so sorry,' Mrs. Peters smirked at Agatha. _Why does everyone smirk like that when they learn that I don't have a mom or dad? _Agatha asked herself.

"Go along and play, Agatha," Mrs. Stevens swatted her behind.

"Sheesh! Sorry about wanting to learn!" Agatha muttered to herself. "I'm sixteen, not six."

"Hey, Aggie!" She turned to see Joey and Sunny running toward her. She forced a smile.

"Ms. Peters find out?" Sunny asked.

"Yes," Agatha replied. Joey cussed.

"Joey! How many times have I told you not to curse/" Agatha reprimanded.

"Please forgive me, Aggie!" Joey pleaded.

"Alright," this time her smile was genuine.

"Joey, Sunny! Get away from her!" Mrs. Stevens's rough voice came from the balcony. Joey and Sunny ran towards the swings, waving goodbye. _I didn't know she could_ _go so fast._

Two months later in Brooklyn, USA…

"Here it is, miss," the door opened Agatha got out.

"Thank you, Jacob," she pulled her threadbare coat around her.

"Least I can do after you got the missus back to full health."

"I don't believe that government motto."

'Neither do I, though I'm not so bold about it," Jacob whispered. Agatha climbed the steps of the building and knocked_. I hope they'll be home._

"Bro, wake up. C'mon, Mario! Quit snorin'!" Luigi jumped on his brother's bed.

"What is it?" Mario groaned sleepily.

"Someone's here waiting for us, and she says it's important!" Luigi was a **bit **flustered. He had his overalls on backwards. He headed toward the door without correcting them.

"Luigi!"

"What?" he turned toward his twin brother.

"Your overalls…" Luigi's face went as red as Mario's new cap. Mario walked to the living room. A very pretty girl with old clothes on stood shivering near the window.

"Want some coffee?" Agatha spinned around to see a man with blue overalls and a red shirt standing next to her.

"No thank you. Why would you think I was cold?"

"You were shivering," the man pointed out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stevens, my foster parents are out there looking for me."

"Mario," he held out his hand and she shook it. He glanced out the window and grimaced. "So, what exactly is so important that you had call at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Them," Agatha motioned toward the window. "They poisoned my whiskey, which I give to the dog."

"Why do you do that?"

"I despise whiskey."

"Despise what?" Luigi finally came out with his shirt on backwards. Agatha raised an eyebrow.

"You remind me of Joey." A questioning glance from the two brothers made her explain. "He's really messy and I need to dress him. Sorry to compare you with a five-year-old."

"It's okay."

"We need to get to my home before they find me," Luigi looked out and grimaced.

"Exactly," Mario and Agatha said at the egg-actly the same time.

_Sorry about the pun._

"Jinks, you owe me a soda!" Agatha said it before Mario.

"Aw, man!"

"Uh, what's your name anyhow?" Luigi asked.

"In the cab," the bros looked at each other in amazement.

"I'm not rich just being paid back a favor. And no, I can't mind read."

"Ahh!"

Later at a pipe in a garbage yard…

"So, Agatha, are you homeless?" Mario was a **bit** surprised that they were at a landfill.

"Quite the contrary, that pipe there leads to my world…"

Above Agatha's world, five minutes later…

"Yowser! Who's the pretty lady?" a strange monster leaned over his telescope, looking at Agatha. "Cheatsy, get the Doom Ship and the other Koopalings!" He ordered.

'Where to, King-Dad?"

"Mushroom Kingdom to pick someone up, and then to Bowser Castle to treat her to a little Koopa hospitality! Get me Kammy while you're at it!"

"Yes, King-Dad!" the blue-haired replica ran toward the bay.

Outside Agatha's house…

"Aggie!" the trio turned to see a little girl stumbling toward them and crying her little heart out.

"Sunny! What happened?" Agatha knelt down to pick her up.

"Jenny cut me! Please kiss it!" Agatha kissed Sunny's arm and Sunny brightened up.

"Thanks, Aggie!" She ran to a little boy and pointed at them. They both laughed at something.

"In this world, kisses really do make an impact."

In the shadows of the woods near by…

"Bowser sir, I think it's time," Kammy Koopa called out. _No answer. He must have already gone. I hope her name isn't Agatha._

Back at the house…

"Aggie's really your nickname?" the red-capped man sounded surprised. _Act naturally._

"Hello, I don't think I've seen you folks before," Bowser stepped out of the shadows. The three spun around in surprise.

"Hello," 'Aggie' held out her hand. "My name is Agatha. This is Mario," she motioned to the red-capped man. "And this is Luigi," the green-capped man.

"I'm Bowser," he said gruffly as he took her hand. He pulled her into the forest and ran for it.

"Mario! Luigi!" Bowser turned around, put a gag in her mouth, heaved her onto his shell, and began to run again. _Can't have her leaving a trail for those humans._

The Doom Ship, ten minutes later...

"Ouch!" the cell door slammed on her.

I guess they could be a little less rough on you," came out of the darkness, accompanied by skittering noises. Before she could scream, the cell door opened and a clawed hand clamped onto her shoulder and pulled her out.

"Than…" she cut off as soon as she saw who got her out. Bowser dragged her to the main deck where he put her in a cage in his line of sight. He left the deck. An old lady Koopa on a broom came on deck saying that Bowser wanted all Koopa kids to report to hold 1. A Koopa with sunglasses on left the deck. Minutes later, Agatha heard a ruckus coming from somewhere down below. The lady Koopa unlocked the door of Agatha's cage, and two football player-like Koopas picked up Agatha and carried her to another room. The ruckus had stopped by now. Agatha kicked the door.

"Ouch!" she held her foot. "That hurt." She looked around and saw it was a gray, dismal room that was being used as her present prison. A sudden lurch sent her flying across the room and bashing her head against the wall. "And this is a big room." Her door opened suddenly and there was Bowser. He walked over to where she was, picked her up, and left the room. He went down a hallway, took a left, and went down a flight of stairs to end up outside. Agatha had to blink at the sudden dimness.

In Bowser Castle's main hall…

"Oof!" Bowser had set her, none too softly, onto a pillow and attached a chain to the wall and put her foot in to the other end. He walked over to the throne and slumped in it.

"King-Dad!" a girl Koopa with a pouty look on her face rushed in.

"What is it now, Kutie Pie?"

"These strange capped guys appeared and beat up Roy, Cheatsy, Blabby, and Ludwig!" she whined.

"Did the shorter one have a red cap, and the taller one have a green cap?" Bowser sat straight up.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Bowser slammed his fist into the throne armrest, making the whole castle jump.

"Those are the same two perps who witnessed me nabbing her! How'd they get here so fast?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the Super Mario Bros?" Agatha was indignant. Bowser seemingly ignored her.

"Get Toadsworth in here!"

"Yes, King-Dad!" Kutie Pie ran out. Seemingly seconds later, she ran back in with a strange, flustered creature that looked like the video game character Toadsworth. _But then again, I look a lot like Princess Peach in those Mario games._

"Master Bows…" he cut off when he noticed Agatha. "Princess Peach?" he rushed over to her.

"Princess Peach?" Agatha stared at Toadsworth and Bowser and Kutie Pie stared at Agatha.

"That would explain a lot of things," Bowser mused. He unlocked Agatha from her chain and hauled her out.

"Stop those troublemakers!" Bowser commanded.

"Yes, King-Dad."

On the roof of Bowser Castle…

"There you go, Princess," Bowser smirked at Agatha, who was hanging out over the edge, prepared to fall at any moment.

"Bowser! Release the princess at once!" Bowser turned to see Mario and Luigi prepared to fight.

"My pleasure," he dropped her. _No screams, strange. _He looked over the edge and saw that she was holding onto a flag pole protruding from the wall for dear life.

"Well, she's taken care of," Bowser turned, ready to fight. "Bring it on, losers!" So, when the battle was done, Mario and Luigi lost. "See, what did I tell you at the beginning?" Bowser dropped over his castle wall, grabbed Agatha on the way down, and landed in a Clown car. He pushed her on to the floor.

"Can't you be a little less rough?"

"Well, sorry, your Highness," Bowser smirked at her again.

"I am **not** a princess!" she protested, then she shuddered.

"Cold, Princess?" He wrapped a shawl around her.

"Just remembering, that's all," she spoke no more for the rest of the trip.

Somewhere in a strange desert…

"Aww, c'mon, Mario! Stop hogging all the water! I'm dying here!"

"You're the one who's been lugging it!"

"Hey, bro! Look, there's a blue pipe!" Luigi pointed at a pipe.

"It probably leads…" Luigi had already popped in. "Luigi!" Luigi popped out again, dripping wet.

"There's a lake down there."

"A lake. A lake. A lake!" Mario's voice rose. "How can there be a lake in this desert?"

"Those pipes lead to different places." A voice squeaked.

"Huh?" Mario and Luigi looked down. There was a mushroom-like thing.

"My name is Toad. Toadsworth told me to come with you." Toad wiped the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief. "You guys are **fast**! Who's the oldest?"

"I'm the oldest." Mario said.

"Hmm…the Super Mario Bros. I like the sound of that!"

"Um…" Toad jumped into the pipe. Luigi followed him. "Oh boy." Mario followed them.


End file.
